


You’re a Wizard Ben

by Azuwrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Hearing Voices, The Sorting Hat, any house, except that one, i have spoken, pick a house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite
Summary: This story follows Rey and Ben in their journey through their schooling at Hogwarts, as well as their lives and careers after. Their paths cross when they both come to face their physical and mental demons.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13
Collections: Solo Love Letters





	You’re a Wizard Ben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuhannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuhannon/gifts).



> I was so excited to receive your prompts! I had been wanting to do something like this for a while, so thank you :) I decided to mash all your prompts together lol - Hogwarts, forbidden lovers, and a fix it fic. How, may you ask? Well, we shall find out together. Please, take my hand on this journey.

This was it, the long awaited moment Ben had anticipated since as far back as he could remember; his hat sorting. As the youngest member of the mighty Skywalker bloodline, he was destined for greatness. At least, that’s what he was always told.

He fumbled his lips nervously, watching as his mother placed the Sorting Hat on a student’s head. Soon, it would be his turn and his journey would begin. Would he spend his seven years as a like Gryffindor like his father or uncle? As the Ravenclaw everyone suspects he will be? Or, perhaps, a Slytherin, like his mother or his grandfather.

He’d be lying if he didn’t hope deep inside that he’d hear the word...

“Slytherin!” The hat shouted, jolting Ben from his thoughts.

A smug grin spread across Armitage Hux’s lips as he joined the Slytherin table, high-fiving some fellow housemates before taking his seat. There was a look exchanged between Ben and the ginger-haired boy, the familiar aggressive tension heavy in the air.

Ben scoffed, rolling his eyes as he continued contemplating to himself. If he  _ did _ join Slytherin, he would  _ not _ look forward to sharing quarters with that prick. 

Despite his childhood enemy being in the house, Ben desperately wanted to join Slytherin. He needed to finish what his grandfather started...but do it the correct way. His grandfather had so much potential, but instead, caused great pain and suffering to the wizarding world.

“Poe Dameron!” His mother called out.

“I’m up next! Wish me luck!” Poe said with an infectiously nervous smile.

“I’ll see you on the other side,” Ben replied, giving his best friend a pat on the shoulder as he passed.

Ben watched excitedly as Poe ascended the steps before cracking some jokes and sitting in the chair. Settling down in the seat, he tapped on his knees as Leia placed the Sorting Hat onto his ebony waves.

“You ready?” She whispered with a loving smile.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Poe replied, letting out an anxious sigh of air.

“Gryffindor!” The hat belted, cheers erupting from the Gryffindor table.

_ I mean, I could have told you that _ , Ben thought to himself, clapping with a giant grin on his face as his friend took his sat with his new house. The rumbled his hair and welcomed him with open arms.

Ben wondered briefly if his house would welcome  _ him _ like that. He was a lonely kid as his family didn’t find much time to spend with him. He knew that every house wanted him, but it was only because of the fame in his bloodline. He hoped whichever house got him accepted him for who  _ he _ was, and not for his name.

“Benjamin Solo!” 

His eyes grew wide, stare flashing upward to where his mother waited for him, an unfamiliar emotion stretching across her features. He made his way to the long stretch of space he would walk to reach her, nestled between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. 

With a nervous and shaky breath, he began walking between the lines of blue and green. He heard whispers among the students, all likely about him. His father’s brow quirked upwards before leaning forward in his chair at the staff table, watching his son with interest.

Ben dared to let his gaze reach the golden throne of the headmaster, where his Uncle Luke straightened up, ever so slightly, his eyes never leaving his nephew. 

As though things weren’t stressful enough, the voice that had long haunted his mind began whispering its chilling thoughts.

_ You WILL join Slytherin, like your grandfather and mother before you. They will offer you all the power you could ever desire.  _

His eyes clenched shut as he begged the voice to go away. Admittedly, the voice scared him, egging on this darkness that welled inside him. He fought back the feeling, fought the possibility of being anything like his grandfather.

Climbing the steps at the end of his path, he stood before his mother, giving her a slight nod to show her he was ready. He descended onto the chair, eyes roving over the many stares that bore heavily into him.

A warm hand rested on his shoulder, a watery smile growing on his mother’s face. She bent slightly to whisper to him, “No matter what happens, know we are all so very proud of you.”

His heart fluttered and tears pricked at his eyes. He had never felt such pride from his family before, the feeling easing his nerves slightly. He felt that day  _ had _ to be one of the best he would experience in his lifetime.

Another quick nod and he was ready, his mom placing the hat upon his head. As soon as it rested upon his deeply black hair, it began to grumble to itself.

“Oh, we have ourselves a descendant of the Skywalker bloodline. How interesting,” it mused, humming amusedly.

“It’s not  _ that _ interesting,” Ben muttered quietly, his heart racing.

The hat chuckled in response. “My boy, that is where you’re wrong. I see a great struggle within you.”

How did the hat know that?

His stomach began to knot, his legs bouncing unintentionally with nervous jitters. This was the moment and there was no hiding from the hat’s intense meddling.

“Yes...I see it. You fear becoming the man your grandfather was, yet...you wish to be a Slytherin? Peculiar,” it whispered.

“I will  _ never _ be like him!”

_ Slytherin. Power. Slytherin. You’re destined for greatness! _ The raspy voice echoed in his head.

“You have a lot you could offer Slytherin. Though, Ravenclaw seems a fine fit for you, no?” The hat teased. “Or, perhaps, the proud Gryffindors? Like your uncle and father.”

“Please, please just make a decision. I can’t take this,” he begged.

Whispers felt like screaming, the sounds attacking his ears as another voice attacked his mind. He ground his teeth, restless, as he awaited the answer. 

With one last laugh, the hat murmured, “Yes...I know now where you’re meant to be…”

Ben held his breath.

“Hufflepuff!”

There was a buzz in the air, complete silence all around. It was like every person in the space needed a moment to process the word spoken by the hat, not even his mother reacted to receive it from his head. 

The first thing he heard was the ever-present voice in his head,  _ pathetic _ , followed by the familiar cackle of his father; a deep chuckle that he knew would bring laughing tears to the ol’ man’s eyes. 

Finally, a thundering applause came from the Hufflepuff table, many standing and whistling with joy as they cheered his recruitment. They welcomed him with open arms, just as he’d hoped, but the satisfaction wasn’t there. 

_ What...just happened? _ He was numb, frozen in place as the cheers and sounds were like static in his mind. It all began to sink in and all he was left with was a white-hot rage.

“What!?  _ Hufflepuff _ ?! You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me!” Ben suddenly shot up, a glare directed at the hat his mother just removed.

The room grew quiet again, the Hufflepuff table halting their celebration in silence, other houses sniggering amongst themselves.

“Ben!” Leia quietly reprimanded. 

“I have spoken,” the hat responded sternly.

“Screw this!” Ben shouted, kicking over the chair and rushing down the walkway he arrived.

With steam practically visible from his head, he threw the door open and left in a huff, crashing sounds following everywhere he went.

Luke rose to chase him down, but Leia shook her head, hand rising up to halt him. So, the headmaster sat back down, nodding an understanding to his sister, all the while Han continued to laugh to himself, tears flowing from his eyes. 

*

  
Within the confines of his admittedly cozy dormitory, Ben sat at a desk, setting to work on his dissertation on  _ why _ he wasn’t supposed to be a Hufflepuff. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...I hate to admit this, but...I haven’t read the Harry Potter books I know! Don’t kill me! I will try my best to do this right, but please don’t rip me apart lol let me know if there’s something that needs fixing! In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
